


This Cheerful Sound

by Munkieznmoar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, I can't believe I wrote this much fluff, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, diabetic sugar shock, footprints, kashoku, my first YOI fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkieznmoar/pseuds/Munkieznmoar
Summary: What could be more precious, more uplifting and freeing than the sound of a child's laughter?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> A child's laughter so gleeful and pure  
> An innocence adults miss for sure  
> Laughter that can bring back the past  
> And memories of a youth that flew by so fast  
> -Harry J. Couchon Jr.

The sound of childish laughter filled Yuuri's bedroom. Standing in the doorway of his room, Yuuri watched as his four children crowded together on his large bed, playing while they waited for him to return. He stood in the shadows, smiling at his children's antics. Yulian and Alyona, Yuuri's two middle children, sat in the middle of the bed watching as their eldest brother tickled and teased their youngest sister. Face to face, Vitaly cradled Aiko on his lap and squished her chubby cheeks together.

"What's your name," he asked, smiling at his fellow silver-haired sister. With her cheeks flushed pink, she giggled and batted her large brown eyes.

"Katsuki Aiko!" she responded. Her words were slurred together as Vitaly squished her cheeks together.

"How old are you," came his next question. Yulian and Alyona bobbed their black heads with mutual squeals of laughter.

"I'm three!" Aiko responded. Her eyes were bright and she snorted through her high-pitched giggles.

Vitaly's blue eyes sparkled as he continued to play with his sister.  


"What's your favorite food?"

Aiko was nearly breathless from laughing.  


"Dangos!" she pushed out. It was getting hard for her to speak as Vitaly continued to squish her cheeks and she was laughing so hard. Vitaly looked up at his brother and other sister and winked at them.

"Tell me the names of your brother and sister," he commanded.

Aiko squirmed in his grasp. Vitaly refused to let go of his wiggly sister and held her tighter. His smile curved up in the shape of a heart.  


Yuuri adored that smile. It was so rare that Vitaly let down his guard enough to smile like that.

Aiko was the picture of gleeful innocence. Those chubby cheeks flushed pink with mirth were quickly turning red from exertion and uncontrollable laughter.  


"Um, Yulian, Alyona, and..." she giggled. The names were garbled, Yulian sounding like Rurianne and Alyona sounding like Aroonia.

"And?" Vitaly teased. He tickled the back of Aiko's neck and laughed when she squealed. He planted a quick kiss on her messy crown of hair and resumed the squishing of her cheeks.

"And Vitaly!"

Yuuri could barely contain his laughter. He loved observing his children like this, so carefree and happy. He it was all he could do to hold in the snort that came from his nose when Vitaly began to tickle underneath Aiko's arms and she gave a similar snort of laughter.

"Alyona! Yulian!" she cried out, reaching for her older brother and sister. "Help me!" She squirmed and started to crawl out of Vitaly's hold. He reared back and gently flipped her on her back. 

"Oh no you don't!" he roared. He lifted her shirt to expose her belly and began blowing loud raspberries on it, causing a fresh round of giggles to erupt from the girl. She howled with delight. Yulian and Alyona were rolling on the bed, laughing at her plight. 

The smile on Yuuri's face stretched to epic proportions. He stepped into the room but his children were too busy playing to notice him. Aiko looked on the verge of unconsciousness she was laughing so hard. Yuuri decided it was time to go rescue her from her tormentor.

"Oi," he called out into the noisy room. "What's all the ruckus?" he smiled.

Three pairs of excited brown eyes and on pair of blue turned to look at him.  


"Mama," they called out joyfully. Vitaly released Aiko and she bounded on the bed and took a leap into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri sighed when the young girl snuggled into his neck. She looked up to give him a serious stare.

"Mama," she stated. "Vitaly tried to tickle me to death."

"Oh really," he countered. He brushed sweaty bangs from her forehead and turned to look at his three remaining children. "Well," he said, "I guess that means you have to get him back." 

Yulian and Alyona gave Vitaly devious grins. Aiko's sweet visage turned into one of sweet revenge. Vitaly raised his arms in a defensive pose.

"Now hold on just a minute," he started, but he never got a chance to finish because he was pounced upon by three excited siblings. Yulian, Alyona and Aiko cackled at the sounds of Vitaly's choked laughter. 

"Mama! Help me Mama!" Vitaly shrieked. His siblings were merciless. They knew all of his tickle spots and were attacking him with passion.

"Sorry, my love. You brought this on yourself!" Yuuri cheered. He watched as his children tortured their elder brother, smirking at Vitaly's attempts to shake them off.

"Ok, ok! That's enough," Yuuri called out to his animated brood when he noticed they were getting a bit rough for the baby. Vitaly gave a sigh of relief when they released him, but not before Aiko smacked a wet raspberry on his cheek. 

"Eugh! You little brat!" Vitaly gasped and reached out for Aiko, but she was quick to bounce away behind her sister, giggling all the while.

"All right, time to settle down," Yuuri said gently. He reached out and grasped Aiko in his arms. "As for you, my chibi odango, it's time for your bath."

"Bubbles!" Aiko sang. She loved her baths, especially when they had bubbles. 

"Of course with bubbles," Yuuri promised. "Aly-chan, it's time for you to get ready for bed. Yulian and Vitalik, can you check and make sure that everything is locked up?"

"Of course, Mama." Yulian softly confirmed. He pushed his glasses up his nose and scooted off the big bed, pressing a kiss on Aiko's cheek before he walked out. Alyona was next as she crawled off the bed, straightening her long black hair from its messy ponytail. 

"Love you Mama, love you Aiko." she said as she strolled out, tweaking Aiko's nose on her way.

"Love you too, baby," Yuuri cooed at his older daughter. Aiko watched Alyona leave and looked at Yuuri to give him a sweet smile. Yuuri boofed her nose with his and they turn to watch Vitaly pick himself up and straighten his green yukata. He took a few moments to straighten Yuuri's bed and when he stood up, Aiko pointed at him and giggled.

"What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair is funny," she giggled. Yuuri smiled. Vitaly's hair was beyond the point of bed head, sticking up in wayward tufts instead of his usual sleek slick-backed style. He cracked a half smile and reached up to smooth his hair. "This isn't over," he mock growled at the little girl. He gave her a big heart-smile and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ai-chan." She smiled and returned the sentiment. Vitaly paused and held his mother's gaze.

"Goodness, you're getting tall," Yuuri pronounced. It wouldn't be long until he'd have to look up to see his son. The seventeen year old gave him a cocky smirk. "But," Yuuri warned, "No matter how tall you get, you will always be my baby."

Vitaly knew better than to roll his eyes. "Ha ha!" Aiko laughed from Yuuri's arms. "You're a baby! I'm a big girl!" Vitaly did then roll his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss his mother's cheek.  


"Love you, Mama." He walked out the room to finish his chores. "Give that big girl a bath!" he called out. "She stinks!"

Aiko whirled around in her mother's arms. "I don't stink! You stink!" she yelled.

Yuuri gave a quiet laugh. "Ok, settle down little princess. Time for your bath."

"With bubbles!" she cried.

"With bubbles." Yuuri agreed.

They left the bedroom for the bathroom; while Yuuri bathed his youngest child, he thought about what he had witnessed earlier. The sounds of their laughter, the happiness, the _joy _that his children held. He was never happier nor more thankful to have his precious babies. In that moment, with his arms full of a wet, slippery jubilant girl, Yuuri was at peace.__


End file.
